1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constraint mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a constraint mechanism having effective constraining function and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional server system includes a plurality of hosts and a frame, each host can be detachably disposed on the frame, and a maintenance worker can rapidly replace the host for repair. Each host includes two housings. One of the housings holds the electronic components, and the other housing covers above the electronic components for protection. Generally, the housings are fixed by screws or engagement. The housings fixed by the screws are stable, and a screwdriver is necessary for separation of the housings fixed by the screws. The housings fixed by the engagement have an advantage of rapid assembly without tools. However, the fixing effect of the housings fixed by the engagement is unstable. The conventional engagement breaks down easily due to the weight of the housing. Therefore, design of a constraint mechanism capable of executing the lock and unlock function without tools and having an available engagement is an important issue in the mechanical industry.